


Power Destruction

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [13]
Category: Ben 10 Series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans Go!, Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Power Destruction

Invention Diary: Power Blaster

PLAN:  
This machine can create and destroy anything you set your mind to. I plan on giving it to Strike so he can start his plan of destroying every hero our main members haven’t destroyed themselves. Since the machine can create as well I am hoping he makes something useful to his cause.  
RESULT:  
EVERYTHING WENT WRONG!!!! How did he not see that he never had his weapon by him. He lets four powerless heroes get the best of him by not paying attention. Now we are back to square one since every hero is back. Black Hat plans to go and destroy them himself at some point. But first we need to have a “chat” with Strike. I made another blaster in case Strike failed. It has his memories so It will be very interesting to hear his excuse for failing.


End file.
